Treasure Ahead
Treasure Ahead is a type of event. It was first released on mobile version, but also added to web version later. A progressing player may find some treasure chests on the map pathway. When the player reaches the level with these chests, he/she can claim the rewards. The player only needs to unlock the level with a chest. Upon reaching the level, a big chest will appear. *On web version, it automatically opens. Click "OK" to claim the rewards. *On mobile, you are required to tap it to reveal the contents, and tap "Claim Prize" to collect them. Naturally, when the event appears, the player needs to clear 1, 3, and 8 levels (sometimes 2, 4, and 8) in total to reach the three chests which are bronze, silver and gold. The contents on mobile version are: #Colour Bomb, Lollipop Hammer, Live Forever (2 hours) #Colour Bomb, Lollipop Hammer, Jelly Fish, Live Forever (2 hours) #Colour Bomb, Lollipop Hammer, Free Switch, Striped and Wrapped, Live Forever (6 or 24 hours). For the web version, the contents are: #Colour Bomb, Lollipop Hammer #Colour Bomb, Lollipop Hammer, Jelly Fish #Colour Bomb, Lollipop Hammer, Jelly Fish, Striped and Wrapped If a player is already at farthest possible progress (waiting for next update at the wrench icon), nothing happens. *Effective v1.71 on mobile, if a player completed the next 8 levels in web version, the player will get to open all the 3 chests immediately. Trivia *This is similar to Choo Choo's Challenge from Farm Heroes Saga. **This is also similar like from . *This is the only event whose availability and difficulty depends on your current progress. Gallery |-| Mobile Standard= Treasure Ahead Message.png|In message box (2nd item) Treasure Ahead Main.png|Main screen Treasure Ahead Hint.png|Hint screen Screenshot 2015-12-12-10-06-02.png|Reward at stage 1 Screenshot 2015-12-12-10-06-07.png|Reward at stage 2 Screenshot 2015-12-12-10-06-11.png|Reward at stage 3 Treasure Ahead Chest 1.png|Before opening first reward Treasure Ahead Chest 2.png|Before opening second reward Treasure Ahead Chest 3.png|Before opening third reward Treasure Ahead Reward 1.png|Opening first reward Treasure Ahead Reward 2.png|Opening second reward Treasure Ahead Reward 3.png|Opening third reward Treasure Ahead Notification (Samsung).png|Treasure Ahead Notification |-| Mobile Valentine Special= Treasure Ahead Valentines Message.jpg|In message box (valentine version) Treasure Ahead Valen Main.png|Main screen (valentine version) Treasure Ahead Valen Hint.png|Hint screen (valentine version) Screenshot 2016-02-12-21-07-55.jpg|Reward at stage 1 (valentine version) Screenshot 2016-02-12-21-08-01.jpg|Reward at stage 2 (valentine version) Screenshot 2016-02-12-21-08-06.jpg|Reward at stage 3 (valentine version) Treasure Ahead Chest 1 Valentines.jpg|Before opening first chest (valentine version) Treasure Ahead Chest 2 Valentines.jpg|Before opening second chest (valentine version) Treasure Ahead Chest 3 Glitched Valentines.jpg|Before opening third chest (Glitched) (valentine version) Treasure Ahead Reward 1 Valentines.jpg|Opening first reward (valentine version) Treasure Ahead Reward 2 Valentines.jpg|Opening second reward (valentine version) Treasure Ahead Reward 3 Valentines.jpg|Opening third reward (valentine version) |-| Mobile Spring Special= Treasure Ahead Spring Message.jpg|In message box (spring version) Treasure Ahead Mobile Spring Main.png|Main screen (spring version) Treasure Ahead Mobile Spring Hint.png|Hint screen (spring version) Screenshot 2016-03-28-16-58-01.jpg|Reward at stage 1 (spring version) Screenshot 2016-03-28-16-59-54.jpg|Reward at stage 2 (spring version) Screenshot 2016-03-28-17-00-05.jpg|Reward at stage 3 (spring version) Treasure Ahead Chest 1 Spring Mobile.jpg|Before opening first chest (spring version) Treasure Ahead Chest 2 Spring Mobile.jpg|Before opening second chest (spring version) Treasure Ahead Chest 3 Spring Mobile.jpg|Before opening third chest (spring version) Treasure Ahead Reward 1 Spring Mobile.jpg|Opening first reward (spring version) Treasure Ahead Reward 2 Spring Mobile.jpg|Opening second reward (spring version) Treasure Ahead Reward 3 Spring Mobile.jpg|Opening third reward (spring version) |-| Web Standard= Proof10.png|Event discovered on web version Reward at stage 1 on web.png|Reward at stage 1 on the web version Reward at stage 2 on web.png|Reward at stage 2 on the web version Reward at stage 3 on web.png|Reward at stage 3 on the web version First reward reveal web.png|Opening first reward opening second reward on web.png|Opening second reward opening third reward on web.png|Opening third reward |-| Web Spring Special= Treasure Ahead Web Spring Main.png|Main screen (spring version) Treasure Ahead spring main screen (web).gif|Treasure Ahead main screen (spring version) (animation) Spring Treasure Info.png|Hint Screen Treasure Ahead spring info.gif|Hint Screen (animation) Spring Treasure First Rewards.png|Reward at stage 1 on the web version Treasure Ahead spring stage 1.gif|Reward at stage 1 on the web version (animation) Spring Treasure Second Rewards.png|Reward at stage 2 on the web version Treasure Ahead spring stage 2.gif|Reward at stage 2 on the web version (animation) Spring Treasure Third Rewards.png|Reward at stage 3 on the web version Treasure Ahead spring stage 3.gif|Reward at stage 3 on the web version (animation) Treasure Ahead spring reward 1.png|Opening first reward Treasure Ahead spring reward 2.png|Opening second reward Treasure Ahead spring reward 3.png|Opening third reward |-| Items= Brown Chest.png|Brown Chest Blue Chest.png|Blue Chest Gold Chest.png|Gold Chest Treasure Ahead icon.png|Treasure Ahead button Treasure Ahead spring icon.png|Treasure Ahead spring button Description treasure ahead.png|Treasure Ahead description Category:Events Category:Treasure Ahead events